A coeur ouvert
by kalid1983
Summary: Saison 1 - Dans le cabinet du Dr Ellicott fils, Sam se confie (missing scene)


**A CŒUR OUVERT.**

Au centre médical Creekview, Sam était assis dans une salle d'attente quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur James Ellicott, psychiatre de son état.

"Sam Winchester ?"

"C'est moi."

"Entrez !"

Tous deux entrèrent dans son bureau et le docteur lui fit signe de prendre place.

"Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir…"

Sur le bureau du docteur trônait en bonne place une photo le représentant enfant en compagnie d'un homme plus âgé.

"Docteur Ellicott ? Attendez un peu… Oui… Il y avait un docteur Sanford Ellicott, non ? Oui, ça me revient… Il était chef d'un service psychiatrique."

"Mon père était le chef du personnel à l'ancien asile Roosevelt à une époque. Comment vous savez ça ?"

"Oh mais… vous voyez… j'adore savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et… oui, oui… il y a eu un grave incident qui s'est produit dans l'aile Sud et qui a eu beaucoup de conséquences par la suite…"

"Vous gaspillez votre argent, Sam. Vous êtes ici pour parler de vous."

"Ah, d'accord. Oui. Bien sûr."

"Alors ?"

"Alors." (mal à l'aise)

"Comment va la vie ?"

"Euh… La vie est belle, docteur."

"Tant mieux. Et vous faites quoi pour l'instant ?"

"Euh… hé bien… J'ai… comment dire… entrepris une randonnée à travers le pays avec mon frère."

"Et ça vous plaît ?"

"Beaucoup. Euh… Oui. Vous savez, on… On peut voir souvent… des gens vraiment passionnants. On fait aussi beaucoup de choses très intéressantes. Au fait, euh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu dans l'aile Sud qui est paru dans les journaux ? J'ai oublié…"

"Ecoutez, si vous vous intéressiez à l'histoire locale, vous sauriez tout sur l'émeute de l'asile Roosevelt."

"L'émeute ? Mais non. Non, je le sais mais…"

"Sam, arrêtez un peu ce cinéma. Et arrêtez d'éviter le sujet !"

"Quel sujet ?"

"Vous. Je suis prêt à faire un marché. Je vous raconterai tout sur l'émeute de Roosevelt, si vous acceptez de m'en dire un peu plus sur vous-même. Et si… et si vous parlez de façon franche et claire de votre frère. Que ressentez-vous pour lui ?"

La question le prit par surprise et pourtant… pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, il se trouvait dans le cabinet d'un psychiatre. Le sujet, le moi, le ça, le surmoi, c'étaient des concepts habituels… traditionnels. Il aurait volontiers accédé à la requête du docteur s'il avait réellement été un de ses patients – ou même s'il avait eu besoin de cette séance –, mais il s'appelait Sam Winchester. Et Sam Winchester et psychanalyse n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Sam se faire psychanalyser, c'était comme voir John aller se confesser. Impensable ! Dans cette vie, du moins.

Le problème, c'était que cette fois-ci il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait des informations, il devrait se plier aux exigences du psychiatre. Un acte anodin à première vue, mais lourd de sens. Sam se maudissait déjà d'être là, assis sur cette chaise, devant quelqu'un qui passait ses journées à sonder les gens. Il se maudissait d'avoir donné sa véritable identité. S'il s'était au moins créé un personnage, il aurait peut-être pu mentir en toute honnêteté. Il aurait peut-être pu berner le docteur. Mais là… là il était pris au piège et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il allait devoir être honnête avec quelqu'un, il allait devoir dire la vérité…

Que ressentait-il pour son frère ? Question intéressante. Tout à la fois simple et complexe. Une question qui appelait une réponse différente selon le contexte, et les circonstances de ce tête-à-tête lui dictaient…

"Dean… Dean est… comment dire… C'est le roi des connards. Le pire des salopards. Opportuniste. Egoïste. Arrogant. Borné. Autoritaire. Ennuyeux à mourir. Enervant en tous points. Soumis. Un crétin qui ne sait rien mais qui a toujours raison sur tout. Possessif. Un abruti qui ne vit que pour sa bagnole. Un grand frère comme il ne s'en fait plus… bien emballé dans son paquet cadeau avec tous les défauts et aucune qualité. Un beau paquet avec plein de rubans, mais le vide à l'intérieur. Le néant."

"Donc vous détestez votre frère…"

"Vous savez ce que c'est, les frères… Un jour on veut leur ressembler, le lendemain on s'aperçoit qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être et que l'on a finalement beaucoup moins de choses en commun. Un jour on les adore, l'autre on les déteste. Le jour et la nuit. Des désaccords sur de petites choses qui se transforment en disputes… en conflits… Chaque famille a son lot. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Donc l'émeute…"

"Vous éludez la question Sam… Vous parliez de disputes…"

"Des broutilles… Des querelles enfantines…"

"Vraiment ? Alors, que ressentez-vous pour votre frère ?"

"Vous savez… il est ma seule véritable famille. On ne peut jamais être vraiment fâché avec lui sur le long terme. Il a cette manière d'être… de réagir quand on l'attaque… Quand je l'attaque. Vous savez… Il console. Il apaise. Il tempère. Qui ferait ça quand on l'attaque de front ?"

« Vous en avez discuté avec lui ? »

Sam émit un petit rire.

"Avec Dean ? Personne ne peut avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui !... Dès que Dean est proche de se confier, il se défile… il se replie sur lui-même. Pas d'attendrissement qu'il dit. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, je le sais. Il joue les gros durs, mais il a un cœur gros comme ça."

"Vos parents doivent vraiment être fiers de vous…"

Sam se tendit imperceptiblement. La famille… Voilà bien un concept qu'il redoutait encore plus.

"Ma mère est morte dans un incendie alors que j'avais à peine six mois et mon père… hé bien mon père était souvent absent. Pour son travail. Alors c'était souvent nous deux, Dean et moi. Depuis mon enfance, il a toujours été là pour moi. Pendant l'incendie, c'est lui qui m'a porté hors de la maison. Quand on était à l'école, c'était lui qui me protégeait des grands. Il était toujours prêt à me défendre. Tout ce temps, c'est lui qui s'occupait de moi, qui me lavait, qui m'habillait, qui m'aidait à faire mes devoirs, qui faisait la cuisine… Vous devriez goûter ses pancakes, un vrai régal !..."

"Dean est une constante dans votre vie. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse représenter une figure paternelle ?"

"C'est mon frère…"

"Et pourtant, à vous entendre, il paraît être bien plus…"

"Mais un père…?"

"Quelles relations entretenez-vous avec votre père ?"

"Mon père… John… est un fantôme. Jamais là quand il le faut. Toujours mécontent. Jamais une parole gentille. Jamais une once d'intérêt."

"Tout le contraire de votre frère."

"Vous savez… J'ai été reçu à l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays et vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a chassé !..."

"Votre frère ?"

"Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Mon père m'a chassé. Mais Dean n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher…"

"Vous lui en voulez pour ça ?"

"Non. Enfin oui… J'en sais rien. Peut-être un peu. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et là, là il me laissait tomber. Là il me laissait tout seul. Il prenait parti pour Lui et moi dans tout ça ? Il m'avait promis. Il m'avait promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble. Il m'avait promis que je pourrais avoir la vie dont je rêvais. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait toujours fier de moi…"

"Et ce n'était pas le cas ? "

"Non… Enfin, si… Dans un sens si… C'est juste…"

"Il n'était pas avec vous."

Sam ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec tristesse.

"Et aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes de nouveau réunis…"

"C'est différent…"

"Il n'est pas uniquement venu pour vous."

"John a disparu et Dean s'est mis en tête de le retrouver."

"Vous n'en avez pas envie ?"

"Difficile quand on parle de quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à vous…"

"Pourtant vous êtes ici avec votre frère."

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Vous savez, il voue à notre père une véritable admiration. Il commet erreur sur erreur et c'est toujours l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Dean l'a toujours suivi comme un toutou. Il a toujours voulu faire comme lui. Il a toujours voulu être lui."

"Et vous avez peur que ce soit le cas…"

"Dean est… Il a besoin…"

"Alors comme ça, vous vouliez tout connaître sur l'émeute… Et bien voilà…"

Une bonne heure plus tard, Sam sortait enfin du bâtiment devant lequel son frère l'attendait impatiemment.

"Dis donc, t'y es resté des siècles. De quoi vous avez parlé ?"

"De ce qui s'est passé à l'asile…" _Si je lui dis la vérité, on en reparlera encore dans longtemps…_


End file.
